


Just Add Kittens

by shocked_into_shame



Series: Marrissey Tumblr Prompts [15]
Category: The Smiths
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluffy, Kittens, M/M, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 07:57:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3402884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shocked_into_shame/pseuds/shocked_into_shame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Originally Posted on Tumblr]<br/>Prompt: Johnny and Moz adopt a litter of kittens and have to name them all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Add Kittens

Johnny doesn’t think he’s ever seen Morrissey look so  _happy_  before. After Johnny moved in, indefinitely, to Moz’s flat, the two decided to get something that they could share. This something ended up being a litter of tiny kittens, per Morrissey’s request.

The quiffed man, laying on the floor, is giggling like an idiot, as 3 of the tiny little animals crawl over his stomach. One is sleeping, curled up on his neck. Another is gently licking at his face, tickling him.

It’s fucking  _adorable_.

Johnny doesn’t want to ruin the moment, but he does realize that there is a pressing need to name each of the 5 kittens. Which, he knows, will be nearly impossible. He pulls out a cigarette and lights it, taking a slow drag to prepare himself for the trouble that is about to brew.

“So,  _darling_ , what do you want to name them?”

Morrissey lightly picks up the sleeping kitten and sits up, blue eyes bright, like a child’s. “Well, I had a few ideas…”

Johnny can only imagine what kind of names Moz had in store.

Morrissey smiles down at the napping kitten in his hands, asking, “Can we name this sleepy guy Oscar?”

Johnny smirks and nods, taking another puff of his cigarette.

A big smile spreads out on the singer’s face, pleased that Johnny agreed. He decides to press his luck. “And… the three playful ones… How about New, York, and Dolls?”

Johnny’s face falls, replying, “No way. That’s absolutely fucking insane. No.”

Moz face falls, and he begins to pout slightly. “But Johnny…” he whines.

“No. Let me choose a name now… The one with the patch of black on her back is named Fendi.”

“Fendi?  _Fendi?_  What kind of name is Fendi?”

“Uh, you were about to name her ‘York’. Her name is Fendi.”

“Fine. But the one that was licking me is James.”

“James isn’t really a cat name, but  _fine_. The one with the white paws is Gibson.”

“Gibson… Are these our cats, Johnny, or are they your guitars?”

“Um, are they cats, Moz, or are they dead guys?”

“Johnny! That’s not very nice!”

“Sorry.”

“If you’re really sorry, you’ll let me name the last one.”

“Alright. Just try to make it… Not awful.”

Morrissey thinks for a second before breaking out in a huge grin, “Smith. We’ll call him Smith.”

Johnny smiles and puts out his cig before picking up Smith, nuzzling him. “I like that.” 


End file.
